Cannonbolt
'Cannonbolt '''is Ben's Arburian Pelarota alien. Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Short, fat, fatty, round alien with white skin and black forehead. Has round yellow armor on shoulders, arms, and legs. Has a black stripe down his chest and a large mouth. Has orange eyes connected to his forehead by black skin. The Omnitrix is on his forehead. *Alien Force: Similar to Ben 10. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Omniverse Teen: Similar to Alien Force. Eyes are no longer connected to forehead. *Omniverse Young: Similar to Ben 10. Eyes are green and no longer connected to forehead. *Ben 10,000: Similar to Ben 10. Has black legs. *Ben 23: Similar to Omniverse Teen. Has blue skin, armor, and eyes. *Gwen 10: Similar to Ben 23. Has lips and freckles. Has a bikini-patterned black lines on torso. Has pink eyes. Powers *Cannonbolt can curl into a ball and roll at high speed. *Cannonbolt has tough armor Appearances Total: 53 (45 by Ben) Total Time: 39min53s/2393s (36min33s/2193s by Ben) Ben 10 S2E2 Big Tick x2 - 5min27s S2E5 Grudge Match - 57s S2E6 The Galactic Enforcers - 1min12s S2E7 Camp Fear - 36s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x2 - 8s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) - 12s S3E1 Ben 10,000 - 1min22s S3E3 A Change of Face - 1min50s S3E5 Benwolf - 55s S3E6 Game Over - 1min48s S3E11 The Return - 1min35s S3E12 Be Afraid of the Dark - 16s S4E3 Don't Drink the Water - 37s S4E4 Big Fat Alien Wedding - 1min37s S4E7 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) x2 - 15s S4E10 Goodbye and Good Riddance - 1min38s Secret of the Omnitrix - 1min26s Total: 19 (16 by Ben) Total Time: 21min14s/1274s (20min47s/1247s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force S2E12 War of the Worlds: Part 1 - 1min50s S3E1 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 - 54s S3E14 Primus - 35s Total: 3 (3 by Ben) Total Time: 3min19s/199s (3min19s/199s by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E2 Duped - 32s S1E4 Video Games - 28s S1E6 Too Hot to Handle - 12s S1E11 Map of Infinity - 17s S1E14 Where the Magic Happens - 1min10s S1E15 Perplexahedron x2 - 11s S2E1 The Transmogrification of Eunice x2 - 13s S2E4 The Big Story (Plant Clone) - 29s S2E6 Revenge of The Swarm - 9s S2E9 It's Not Easy Being Gwen x2 - 32s Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United x2 - 21s Total: 15 (14 by Ben) Total Time: 4min34s/274s (4min5s/245s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E1 The More Things Change: Part 1 - 2min31s S1E4 Trouble Helix - 2s S1E4 Trouble Helix (Young Ben) - 56s S2E9 Store 23 (Ben 23, Rollaway) - 35s S3E4 Vilgax Must Croak - 56s S4E4 Return to Forever - 1s S4E8 A Fistful Of Brains - 20s S4E9 For a Few Brains More - 38s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben (No Watch Ben) - 27s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben (Gwen 10) - 32s S6E3 The Vengers - 43s S6E7 No Honor Among Bros - 1min17s S7E4 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann (Young Ben) - 54s S7E9 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 (Ben 23, Rollaway) - 50s S8E6 The Final Countdown - 3s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 16 (12 by Ben) Total Time: 10min43s/643s (8min22s/502s by Ben) Comics Total: 2 (2 by Ben) Total Panels: 23 (23 by Ben) Ben 10 Monkey Business - 7 panels Intergalactic Spazz Club - 16 panels Total: 2 (2 by Ben) Total Panels: 23 (23 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (Wii, 360, PS2, PSP Only) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game 2 First Lines *'OS: '"Uh, guys? What am I?" - The Big Tick *'AF: '"What can I say? I'm feeling nostalgic." - War of the Worlds: Part 1 *'UA: '"You're telling me!" - Duped *'OV Teen: '"Whoop. That was me. My bad." - The More Things Change: Part 1 *'OV Young: '''"Don't worry. I have a plan. I can do this!" - Trouble Helix Subpages *Cannonbolt/Gallery of Variants *Cannonbolt/Gallery *Cannonbolt/Gallery of Scenes *Cannonbolt/Quotes Related *Ultimate Cannonbolt (Ultimate form) Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:10 year old Aliens Category:15 year old Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Voiced by Fred Tatasciore Category:Voiced by Vanessa Marshall Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by David Kaye Category:Arburian Pelarotas